Captain Scarlet: The Movie
by DanDud88
Summary: My take on a Captian Scarlet Movie
1. Introduction

Captain Scarlet The Movie Chapter One: Introduction

Captain Scarlet: The Movie

The movie begins with a short introduction to of the world tomorrow.

**Narrator:** "Dateline 2068, after decades of conflict during World War III the earth is finally at peace. The United Nations has declared a new world order and part of that new world order include the election of a World President. Under his guidance all individual Military instillations have joined together to create the World Army/Air-Force and World Navy as the ultimate peacekeeping forces. To lead these forces a Supreme Commander of Earth Forces is chosen. Britain's MI15, USA's CIA and Russia's KGB join together to create the World Intelligence Network as well as joining Britain's MI6, and USA's N.S.A to form the Universal Secret Service. The world president also orders that exploration of the seas and space be joined together and forms the World Aquanaut Security Patrol to explore the seas and World Space Patrol to explore space. Man has colonized the Moon and landed on Mars…

-(_We see Paul Metcalf's father, Thomas Metcalf land on the mars, with a young Paul watching him on a TV screen_)

...but unknown to the astronauts they are being watched by an unknown force."

**The Mysteron Council:** The First of the earths space travels have arrived, they too have a curiosity about the universe we live in we should welcome them.

**Mysteron consciousness: **We should wait, even though the earthmen have supposedly stopped with their war like ways, they are still childlike and have not grown up. We should stay hidden and watch them and their behavior on our planet.

**Narrator:** However some people try to exploit earths coming together….

(_We see outbreaks of global terrorism, which kills Tom Metcalf and Paul's mother._)

….and the world president orders up a charter for a new world security force called spectrum. Which quickly comes together and is headed by Charles Grey also known as Colonel White, onboard Sky Base an aircraft carrier looking type craft that hovers 40,000 feet above sea level on the brink of space, able to change locations at will to travel where it will be needed, and to have its aircraft in the air, ready for action, in a matter of minutes. Spectrum starts recruiting members, one of these members who start off as a cadet is a now grown up Paul Metcalf."


	2. First day on Sky Base

Chapter Two: Spectrum and Sky Base

**Chapter Two: First day on Sky Base**

Partnered with Conrad Turner (whose half Russian half American in my version, whilst Scarlet is half British half American) and dressed in a none-colour coded spectrum guard uniform the two officers are called to deal with some terrorists who have sized control of the United Nations Building. The two Spectrum agents join their fellow officers and together them and the Captains take on the terrorists stunning them all with their Spectrum stun guns. Paul hears from his radio that several officers are pined down by gunfire. Paul and Conrad manage to save them and in turn are awarded a medal by Colonel White and given a promotion to Captain.

On Scarlet's first day on Sky Base he and Black are given their code names and Uniforms as well as being introduced by Colonel White to his right hand woman Lieutenant Green and the Spectrum Captains.

**Colonel White:** These men have been extremely brave in the face of danger and thus have earned the rank of Captain. Ladies, Gentlemen meet Captain Scarlet and Captain Black.

**Captain Scarlet:** Hello, I'm Paul Metcalf now Captain Scarlet.

**Captain Black:** And Im Conrad Turner aka Captain Black.

The main Spectrum Colour coded Captains introduce themselves one at a time.

The First one is dressed in Blue and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Captain Blue: **Hi I 'm Adam Svenson, codename Captain Blue.

The second Captain is dressed in light purple is African American and spoke with a Jamaican accent.

**Captain Indigo: **Seymour Griffiths, Captain Indigo.

The Captain after him was dressed in Grey and he spoke with a Scottish accent.

**Captain Grey:** Ian Taggart, Captian Grey.

The next one Captain was a female Captain dressed in brownish colour. She spoke in with an Irish accent.

**Captain Ochre:** Elaine McGee, Captain Ochre.

After her came a man dressed in bright pink, who spoke with an Italian accent.

Captain Magenta: Mario Moro, Captain Magenta.

Then came a man dressed in Orange with a japanise accent he siad.

**Captain Orange:** Kanji Satō, Captain Orange.

After Captain Orange came a man in dark purple.

**Captain Purple:**Bradley Holden, Captain Purple

And last came a chinesse woman with a chinesse accent.

**Captain Yellow: **Chan Kwan, Captain Yellow.

**Colonel White:** Captain Scarlet and Captain Black you will be partnered with each other as you were back on earth, if you would like a tour of sky base I could arrange for one of my officers to show you around.

**Captain Scarlet:** With your permission I would like to look around on my own.

**Colonel White:** Alright, but don't enter any restricted or private areas.

**Captain Black:** Can some one show me to my quarters so I can change into my uniform?


	3. Scarlet meets his Destiny

**Chapter Three: Scarlet meets his Destiny.**

Later Scarlet is walking down a hall way where goes looking for his quarters he bumps (literally) into a woman. The blond haired very attractive woman was dressed in a flight uniform. On her chest stood a name tag "Destiny Angel".

**Scarlet:** Sorry

**Destiny (In a strong French accent):**Why that is ok, are you the new Captain.

**Scarlet:** Yes, one of them, Captain Scarlet but you can call me Paul, Paul Metcalf.

**Destiny: **I' am Angel leader Destiny Angel, but my off Duty name isJuliet Simone.

While this conversation is going on there is a bit of flirting going on between the two and it Is obvious that Scarlet has instantly fallen for Destiny.

**Destiny:** I take it you are looking for the officers quarters.

**Scarlet:** Yes, can you err show me the way.

They start to walk and talk at the same time.

**Destiny:** Sure its down this way I'll take you there if you want.

**Scarlet:** Thanks, so your French?

**Destiny:** Half, my father was half English.

They make it to Scarlet's bedroom door. Scarlet is about to ask Destiny out but Black suddenly turns up

**Black:** Hey Paul you should see how big the rooms is, (Do Destiny) oh hey im Conrad Turner as you can see from the uniform I'm Captain Black.

**Destiny:** Juliet Simone, Destiny Angel.

The two shake hands and Black turns on the charms.

**Black:** So how's about you show me round Sky Base,

**Destiny:** Yea sure, what about Paul does he want to come

Destiny turns to look at Scarlet. Scarlet makes an err sound, over Destiny's shoulder Black makes several no gestures even a pleading gesture.

Scarlet: No thanks, I'll stay here and change into uniform.

Black makes an I owe you gesture, even though Destiny turns around and almost catches him.

As Black and Destny are walking Paul looks at them almost crestfallen.

**Black:** Do you have a recreational deck with a bar, I could use a drink.

**Destiny:** Sorry no alcohol whilst on duty I'm afraid, but we have a Gym with a juice bar.

**Black:** That's close enough.


	4. Spectrum make contact with the Mysterons

Chapter Four: Spectrum makes contact with the Mysterons Chapter Four: Spectrum makes contact with the Mysterons

6 Months later on Mars.

**Mysteron Council:** The Earthmen have been on our planet for 20 years now. We should welcome them let us send a signal to their home planer earth.

Hovering above the earth on Sky Base Spectrum receives signals from an unknown location on Mars.

**Lieutenant Green:** Sir I'm receiving a signal, source confirmed as Mars..

**Colonel White:** Who's sending it, one of our bases?

**Green:** No, Sir. I think you should listen to this.

**White:** Put it through to me at my console, I'll have listen to it

She pushes a few buttons on her desk and a message pops up saying "Transfer complete".

**Voice of the Mysterons:** This is the voice of the Mysterons we are transmitting on all of your military frequencies. We wish to make contact with earth, if you wish to join us send a representititve Mars grid reference G7S AR4.

White: Lt. Green get me Cap. Black and Cap. Scarlet.

Later on Black and Scarlet are listening to the last part of the message when it finishes Colonel White briefs them.

**White:** I want the two of you to go check this out, for all we know this could be a hoax, but the scientists at the Mars base can't detect any signals and aerial recognisance has found nothing at that grid reference. The message is on a lop and blocking Spectrum communications, not just Spectrum but all military frequencies. I want the two of you to trace the signal from earth all the way to Mars.

**Scarlet:** Yes sir, well leave for the Spectrum shuttle base immediately.

**Black:** S.I.G

**White:** Their have been people living on Mars for 20 years and suddenly these Mysterons appear out of no where, which I doubt very much. But if there is life on Mars then the world president has authorised Spectrum to handle the peaceful contact with them.

Black and Scarlet get up and leave.


	5. Journey to Mars

Chapter Five: Journey to Mars Chapter Five: Journey to Mars

Later Black and Scarlet are on a Spectrum shuttle to Mars with Lieutenant Dean and Space navigator Conway flying the shuttle. Scarlet is on a treadmill whilst Black is monitoring the signals.

**Black:** Martians, what a joke

**Scarlet:** I don't know there could be intelligent life on Mars, my father always felt something on the early Mars landings.

**Black:** This is hopeless, it's nothing but a wild-goose chase, for all we know it could be a joke that the Russians recorded for a laugh, on to some 20th-century Russky probe that's gone renegade. That's what all this fuss is about

**Scarlet:** Why can't the scientists at the mars base find trace the signal from there end.

**Black:** I don't now, and I Don't know how they expect us to either.

**Scarlet:** You know Conrad, just because Spectrum designated you Black, it doesn't mean you have to be negative all the time.

**Black:** I know. But what are the odds the coffees cold? You want some, anyway?

Suddenly there's an explosion that Rocks the ship and pulls Scarlet across to the gapping newly created hole. Scarlet manages to grab hold on to the treadmill.

**Scarlet:** Meteor strike!

**Onboard computer:** Emergency bulkhead closing in five seconds.

**- Computer: **Four…Three….Two…One.

**- Black: **Scarlet, come on.

The doors separating compartments shuts. Scarlet tapes on the glass and ends up getting sucked out of a whoile caused by a meteorite.

**Computer: **Decompression! Decompression! Decompression!

Black goes and gets an explosive devise and a bunge rope. He ties the rope around his waste and attaches the bomb to the bulkhead, which blows the door open.

**Computer:** Decompression! Emergency bulkhead closing in five seconds.

-Black starts to get sucked into the whole caused by the meteorite like Scarlet but Black grabs hold of Scarlet and the bunge cord pulls him back before the dorrs close again.

-**Computer:** Four…Three….Two…One.

**Scarlet:** Ow!

**Black:** You ok?

**Scarlet:** You know, I'm getting a bad feeling about this mission.

**Conway (To Black and Scarlet): **Mars dead ahead.

The spacecraft starts to orbit Mars.


	6. Scarlet and Black explore Mars

**Chapter Six: Scarlet and Black explore Mars**

Scarlet, Black, Lieutenant Dean and Space navigator Conway start to explore Mars

**Dean:** Arriving at co-ordinates G7S AR4, these are the co-ordinates sir.

**Black:** Ok, those signals we heard on Sky Base they had have come from somewhere around here.

(Turns to Scarlet) what about the tracer?

**Scarlet:** Nothing, It's still reading but it's starting to get fainter, hear for yourself.

Scarlet tosses the earpiece to Black

**Conway: **What should we do now sir, should we return home to earth?

**Black:** No not yet we'll just take a look over that ridge and then we'll return to earth.

The team goes over the ridge only to see an amazing sight of a gorgeous Martian crater.

**Scarlet:** What a sight!

**Black:** I wish Destiny could have seen this.

**Dean:** Whose that, your wife?

**Scarlet: **No his long time girlfriend.

Suddenly Black hears something in his ear piece

**Black:** Hey wait I got a fix.

**Scarlet:** There's nothing out there.

The wind starts to whistle and dust suddenly starts to blow around.

**Dean:** Will you take a look at that!.

**Conway:** I don't believe it.

**Black:** You were saying Paul

A city suddenly starts to emerge from the ground. However Scarlet is sceptical.

**Scarlet:** Could it be some kind of hologram?

**Conway:** No sir, my instruments confirm it is there. All right.

**Dean:** An alien city

**Scarlet: **But there have been people on Mars for over 20 years the satellites should have picked this thing up.

**Black:** Maybe they didn't want to be seen. Perhaps they were clocked or something.

Meanwhile inside the Mysteron City.

**The Mysterons:** The people of earth has sent there representative we should take a closer look, we will use the X-ray camera.

The team sees a Mysteron camera swerve towards them (like in the original series).

**Dean:** Look over there (points to the Mysterons camera)

**Black:** We've been spotted, they're getting ready to attack.

**Conway:** (assumes there under attack) There obviously hostile.

**Black: ** You're right Lieutenant, prepare to fire!

**Dean:** Yes sir.

**Black:** Ok Lieutenant, let em have it.

Dean fires at the city and destroys it, as the city goes into flames and crumples in a heap.

**Scarlet:** What have we done?, we've destroyed an entire alien civilisation.

**Black:** They were aiming straight at us Captain, what should I have done.

**Scarlet:** It might not have been a gun, it could have been a some kind of scanner or a speaker.

**Black: **And you would have had me take that risk?, you heard the Colonel I'm in charge of this mission, it was my decision.

**Dean: **What should we do now sir?

**Black:** We'll survey the wreckage, Lieutenant Dean, collect a few samples then we'll return to earth.

**Dean: **I'll get my space suit.

**Scarlet:** I'm coming too.

**Black: **S.I.G Captain.

**Conway: **(Pointing) Look at that!

A strange alien device comes out the ground and starts to fire blue light and where the city was.

**Black:** Conway, Shut down motors and maintain radio silence. Scarlet and Dean stay here.

**Scarlet: **Lets get out of here, Conrad.

**Black:** No, Paul wait.

The four men watch the city start to repair itself.

**The Mysterons:** Humans... This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know that you can hear us, Humans. We are peaceful beings and we have watched you for Centries, your past violence disgusted us and now you visited it upon us. We hopped we could make peaceful contact with you but you have tried to destroy us. But you cannot succeed! You and your people will pay for this act of aggression. Now we will crush your world! Our retaliation will be slow but none the less effective. First we will go after your world leaders then we will destroy your capital cities It will mean the ultimate destruction of life on earth. It will be useless for you to resist for we have discovered the secret of reversing matter, as you have just witnessed. Soon you will be under our control humans.

The City finishes repairing itself and a probe comes flying out of the city.

**Scarlet:** (To Dean and Conway) Lets get out of here, now.

**Dean/Conway:** Yes Sir.

Dean and Conway quickly put the Martian Excursion Vehicle in reverse and drives away from the city. Meanwhile the probe hits the Martian surface and forms into too familiar green rings. It starts to chases The M.E.V which crashes and instantly kills Dean and Conway. Luckily though Scarlet and Black are OK, they are about to get out of there seats when the green rings reach them.

**The Mysteron Council:** These two are still alive we can use them to find out how their physiology works.

The Green light grows bigger and consumes Scarlet and Black, who scream out.

**Scarlet/Black: **Aghhhhh.


End file.
